1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video playback, and more particularly to a set-top box and a method of providing video on demand (VOD) to the set-top box.
2. Description of Related Art
VOD systems allows selection and viewing of video over a network. Worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX) is a telecommunication technology aimed at providing wireless data over long distances in a variety of ways, and providing quality of service (QoS) for the wireless data. Thus, QoS for VOD systems in a WIMAX network is critical.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved set-top box and a method of providing video on demand (VOD) to the set-top box to provide QoS for VOD system in a WIMAX network.